The present disclosure relates to a headphone ear tip holder and in particular to a device for storage and transportation of headphone ear tips.
Most in ear headphones use changeable ear tips for a secure fit and noise isolation. Ear tips are typically cylindrical and made of silicone or foam. Some in-ear headphones are accompanied with a wide range of ear tips, which are small and easily misplaced.